guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple Of The Damned
Overview Summary #Locate and defeat the leader of the undead in the temple. #Find a sacred relic and return it to Gron Fierceclaw. #See Gron Fierceclaw for your reward. Obtained from :Gron Fierceclaw in Doomlore Shrine Requirements :The Dawn of Rebellion Reward :*7,500 XP :*1,500 Gold Dialogue :"Pyre ordered Fierceblade and I to search the temple for anything of value. We discovered a blocked passage... blocked for a reason, as it turned out. Burntsoul and his band had a pretty pile of Ascalonian treasure down there, sacked from the ruins. You'd think being suddenly rich would solve all my problems, mouse, but the issue is... the spirits attached to the treasure haunts these vault. Seems someone called Murakai is creating a storm of souls to unleash on you mice and Charr alike. :We thought you'd have an easier time getting rid of them, seeing as they're your species... or were... or, look, I just don't like dead things. We tried to "liberate" the spirits with steel, but they keep coming back to the relics. Pyre needs those relics to fund the battles against the Shaman's forces, and nobody wants haunted gold, trust me. Set your minds at ease and free the spirits, won't you?" ::Accept: "You want me to clean up your backyard and bring you some toys. Got it." ::Reject: "I'll pass on cleansing the creepy, haunted vault." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Gron Fierceclaw) :"When we were down there, we heard the eerie whisper of the name: Murakai. You must defeat her." ::Accept: "Let's liberate some spirits... and some treasure." ::Reject: "Haunted gold? I'd rather give up the ghost." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Charr Hexreaper: "This temple belongs to the Charr Shaman. Leave now, or suffer a painful death!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Faze Magekiller: "The undead are tearing this place apart. Leave now if you know what's good for you, meat." :': "Stand down, furball. We're going through that door." :Faze Magekiller: "Hold your tongue. If you want this gate opened, it will be over our corpses." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Charr Dominator: "How stupid are you, human? Do you wish to rot here? Leave this place!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :': "Hand us the keys. We're here to clear this place out." :Tyndir Flamecaller: "Clear out? Look! A meat with a sense of humor! You'll get no keys from us. This door is the only thing keeping the undead hordes from feasting on our marrow." :': ''"It's time we trained you kittens." '''Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Murakai's Steward: "You will not disturb the Lady Murakai." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Murakai, Lady of the Night: "So, you've arrived at last. No matter, my Cataclysm will let you feel death's sweet embrace soon enough. In the meantime, be a good little toy and keep my children entertained. Ohhhh boys, it's playtime!" Reward Dialogue :"I think it's only a matter of time before Murakai returns, but for the moment the spirits seem peaceable. With these relics, perhaps we can bribe our way out of camp the next time you aren't around to rescue us." Walkthrough When you speak to Gron Fierceclaw, you will be transported to the Cathedral of Flames. The Cathedral is a 3 level dungeon. Monsters are ghosts and Charr. On level 2 and 3 there are environmental effects in certain areas, poison gas and darts or fire darts. Level 1: Start by getting the Dwarven reputation by speaking to the Beacon of Droknar. Proceed north-east and fight the groups until you get to the (for now) friendly Charr group. Fight them and get the area map for level 1. Go north to the boss Faze Magekiller who is holding the key to the dungeon lock. Use the key on the lock and enter the room, defeat the groups including the one with The Keeper and enter the gate to level 2. Level 2 is a pretty small and straightforward level as well. At the first turn go south to find the area map for level 2. The boss and the exit to level 3 is in the north-east corner. Going north-east you'll find yourself in a room with poison gas pipes that will damage and poison you (you can alternately take the other path, though it is no easier). Flagging heroes and slow measured progress are keys to survival here. At the Dungeon Lock, fight Tyndir Flamecaller and his group of Charr to get the key to the Lock. Inside the doors you need to fight a few more groups before you can go down to level 3, the first one inside the doors contain the boss Vraxx the Condemned and five Plague Zombies. Just before the passage to level 3 is another boss, The Master with a group of minions and ghosts. Level 3: Head to the room with the flaming trees, though you only need to progress far enough to turn right and head into the complex. This avoids the many groups of enchanted weapons in the room. Once in the temple itself, keep an eye on the map and avoid going through the center chamber as much as possible due to the many burning arrow traps. The goal is to get the boss key from Murakai's Steward who is locked inside the westernmost room and then use the boss key to open the door to Murakai's chamber to the north. Murakai's Steward is in a graveyard with many hidden undead, so drawing them out back to the safety of the hallway can make the battle much easier. With her key you can then head to engage the Lady herself. She is protected by groups of summoned undead, all of which can be defeated without engaging the Lady. Once battle with Murakai begins, her power bar will begin to fill. When Murakai's power bar is nearly full, she will use Murakai's Storm of Souls, knocking everyone in the party down and afflicting each member with Poison, Disease, Bleeding, Burning, Crippled, Weakness, Blindness, Dazed, Deep Wound, and Cracked Armor for 10 seconds. Interrupts and continued pressure are keys to winning this battle. Notes *This is a repeatable quest. *With the large number of enemies and bosses, this is a very effective way of earning reputation points towards the Deldrimor Title Track. *If you attempt to take this quest AFTER killing the last boss and collecting your carving, Gron will not provide the "accept" option for the quest. You must have the quest in your log at the time of completing the dungeon. *Each human member of your party must take the quest independently before entering in order to turn in the carving for the quest reward. *Its advisable for monks to bring anti-hex/anti-condition skills. *Cautery Signet in combination with either Plague Touch or Plague Sending can translate all the conditions bestowed by Murakai's Storm of Souls into 30 seconds of Burning on Murakai. *Likewise, Martyr in combination with either "I Will Survive!" or Purge Signet can serve to mitigate the effects of Murakai's Storm of Souls. *Consider bringing a hero or henchman with Broad Head Arrow for easier interrupts on the boss. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests